Melody Malone and The Impossible Girl
by ItsRoisin
Summary: Set between The Snowmen and The Bells of St John. The Doctor turns up at River/Melody's NewYork Angel Detective Agency office and asks for her help in finding Clara/Oswin Oswald. (Sorry for the shortness of chapters etc. got no time at the moment!)
1. Chapter 1

Melody Malone And The Impossible Girl: Chapter 1.

I sat in my dark office listening to the rain beat down outside, my heels resting on the desk in front of me. The desk was littered with unpaid bills and other seemingly useless papers all of which I had no intent on dealing with. I was bored.

It had been one of those days. Those days where nothing happens. I hadnt had a case all day. All week in fact. I inspected my perfectly manicured nails and thought over the reasons for this. My office wasnt in the most obvious of places I supposed But then again,obvious isn't a word that should ever be used to describe any good private detective. And I was good.

I was beginning to think this night would be as boring and uneventful as the day when I heard the familiar groan of the lift from downstairs. Unusual. I checked my watch. 9.30. Nobody used that lift after 8 on a weekday. I might add, it was a Tuesday, nothing happens on a Tuesday.

I listened to the lift move up towards me. It quickly passed all the inhabited apartments and continued on. There was nothing up this high but The Angel Detective agency. That was me. So I assumed that whoever or whatever was in that lift was for me. Well, unless they were moving in upstairs. Then again, there wasnt an upstairs. But that wouldnt be the first time that had happened...

The lift stopped outside my office. Definitely for me. I quickly turned to the mirror to check that everything was in order. Hair curled to perfection, lipstick red and even, eyeliner black as the sky outside and shirt buttoned and unbuttoned in all the right places. Gun? Strapped to my thigh. You never know when it might come in handy. When I was sure I looked good (It didnt take long) I assumed my previous nonchalant but ever so slightly alluring pose at the desk and waited.

The door opened slowly, a dark figure casting a shadow on the floor of the office. A stetson was tilted over his brow, a long dark green overcoat covering what I assumed to be tweed and a barely visible bowtie poking out. I couldn't see his face but I knew exactly who it was. My heart beat a little faster and a flashed him my brightest smile and my bluest eyes "Hello Sweetie". 

(Basically, this is just something Ive written when I was bored. There's more to come so have a look if you want to. Please give me feedback. Ta x)


	2. Chapter 2

He didnt say anything at first, just stepped inside and kicked the door shut behind him. His features still covered in darkness, I could see the tip of his chin poking out of the shadow cast by his hat. He lifted off the stetson. "Hello, River"

"It's Melody here actually." I reminded him of that fact, turning to face him fully.  
I was very aware of just how much my choice of clothes affected people as his gaze was fixed firmly on my eyes as if he was deliberately ignoring something else. He blushed slightly. Now that he was here, I felt the show that was my ever so slightly revealing clothing wasnt needed. I didnt cover myself up though, it wouldnt do much harm if my husband saw a little skin.

"Ah yes, Melody Malone? Private detective now, eh? Whetever will you do next..." He kissed my cheek and sat down in the chair opposite me. This was doing nothing good for my heart rate.

"And what are you doing here..Doctor?" I lingered slightly on the last word, my gaze fixed on his.

He paused before replying "I came to see you."

"I had assumed that. But why?"

"For help..." he suddenly looked a lot more vulnerable. My Doctor asking for help, unusual but not impossible.

"Help with what?" I asked him. Of course I would help, I would always help him with anything, but that didn't mean i was going to jump into something without details.

"Something important. Could be dangerous too..but I know you like a bit of danger every now and then so I thought you would be the perfect person to ask." He leaned forward in his chair, his hands clasped in front of him and his elbows resting on his knees. His leg brushed against mine for a split second and sent shivers up my spine. I was getting distracted already. Not good. Though, in all fairness, he had said i was 'the perfect person'...Shut up. I reminded myself to stay focused.

"Care to elaborate?" I raised an questioning eyebrow.

"Not here"

"Why not here?"

"Well it's...you know..an office in a busy part of New York. Anyone could be listening"

"Yes, Sweetie but they're not. I'm the only on in the office, the only one on this floor." I assured him. "If anyone was listening I'd know."

He looked away from me, his eyes darting around the shadows and taking in every last detail of my office. He paused,took a breath and looked back at me "It all began in the Dalek Asylum and then again Victorian London. I met a girl." he paused agin "An impossible girl that I need to find."

I must admit, my heart did a little jump, my stomach flipped and I felt just a little bit worried. A frown flitted across my features but I covered it well. Or so I thought.  
I shifted back in my chair and spoke again, my voice a little colder than I meant it to be "Well then, why dont you tell me about her?" 


	3. Chapter 3

He looked old and sad, my Doctor. In fact, now that I thought about it, he looked older and sadder than I had seen him look in a long time. He looked darker than I had ever seen him, bar his tenth regeneration.

The clothes he was wearing looked dark too, even if it was his usual tweed and bowtie look. They looked as if they didn't fit right or were uncomfortable and he shifted in them every so often. Pulling nervously at the hem of his jacket, he looked up at me and began his story.

"Clara Oswald. Oswin Oswald. The Impossible Girl" He said. Come to think of it, his voice was a little deeper too. I nodded for him to continue.

"I met her twice, once in the Asylum of the Daleks and once in London. Victorian London." He paused, tugged at his bowtie and looked around the darkened room then started again. "She was a Dalek in the asylum. That was Oswin not Clara. In London she was called Clara and she was a barmaid and a governess."

I leaned on my hand, elbow on the desk and my eyes watching him intently.

"How do you know she's the same girl?"

"I'm getting to that, you know." He replied almost irritably. No banter today it seemed.

"Well hurry up. You look uncomfortable. And those clothes don't look right anymore." I added quickly. He frowned and looked down at his clothes then his expression changed slightly, as if he agreed with me.

"She died both times. She died saving me, River. When she died she had a message for me. Well, not so much a message...a warning...no, not a warning...a...well, I don't know."

"What did she say?" he didn't answer so I asked again, "Doctor, what did she say?"

His voice was quiet and he looked up at me with those wonderful sad eyes. "Run you clever boy...and remember."

He said it like it made no sense. It was just a sentence. I ran it over my tongue silently a few times. He watched me intently as I did and I did my best to ignore his stare as the words ran through my mind.

"And these are the only times you've ever met her?"

"I think so, yes."

"Sweetie, you know this could potentially be dangerous. _She _could be dangerous."

He laughed slightly "Isn't everything I do dangerous? Isn't my life one big stream of almost-constant danger?"

"She wouldn't just tell anybody to run. Maybe to remember her but definitely not to run, there's no point. Doctor, you and I both know this means she knows something about your past. Maybe she heard about you in stories but somehow I doubt it. Not if she said it twice. Not if she died saving you twice."

He looked at me as I talked, because he cared what I had to say. He had to have known I was right because he quickly looked away and didn't say anything, just sighed and ran a hand through his hair the way he did when something was troubling him.

I knew I was right and I knew there was something about this girl that we didn't know just yet. I had a feeling we might find out quite soon.


	4. Chapter 4

For a while, the Doctor just looked at me, his big sad eyes staring into mine. I just stared back. My expression was slightly amused. I was not. This situation wasn't one that anyone would call amusing.

"What do you propose we do?"

He shrugged. I sighed, I had a feeling this case (I was taking it as a case) was going to make a lot more work on my part as opposed to his.

"Sweetie, I'll help, of course I'll help but you're going to need to be your usual brilliant self as opposed to this."

He looked down at himself with a frown, "What's _this_?"

"This is you wallowing in pain over my parents," he winced and went to protest "No, don't. I get it, you're sad and you're blaming yourself like you always do but you need to get your act together if you want to find this girl. Sitting around feeling bad is not going to help."

He looked hurt by my words and my tone but I didn't apologise. It hurt me seeing him like this, it hurt a lot, but right now I needed to be the strong one. I was going to have to be the tough one as per usual.

He huffed and stood up and I thought he might leave but he turned back and held his hand out to me. I took it cautiously.

"Well then _Melody Malone, _let's go investigating, eh?"

We left the office quickly, deciding to head downtown to a small bar I frequented. We needed to plan and I needed a drink.

I sat on a high bar stool with my legs crossed and my heels resting on the metal frame nonchalantly. The Doctor looked uncomfortable. I looked at him over my wine,

"Ideas. Got any?"

"I was thinking, start in London." He reluctantly took a sip of his beer and grimaced. God only knows why he ordered it.

"We need an era, dear"

"I was just thinking, River" he grumbled. Definitely no banter today, I thought.

I sighed "C'mon, you need a change."

"A change of what?" he frowned

"Everything"

I took his hand, jumped gracefully off the stool and dragged him out of the bar.

"_River_" he whined "Where are we going?"

"Shut up." He fell silent instantly.

I brought him to a tailor. One I had been to a few times when I had needed either a disguise or something to stun.

He looked up at the fading sign, "What are we here for?"

"You. I'm buying you a new suit."

"I don't need a new suit."

"I said you needed a change. A new suit is a change so shut up."

"Stop telling me to shut up" he muttered under his breath.

"I heard that" I pushed open the shop door and walked in, leaving him with no choice other than to follow me. He did.

After trying on an array of suits and various other clothes (and me dismissing most of these) the Doctor finally decided on a long, purple coat in a light, tweed-like material. It suited him and he'd always wanted something purple so I bought it.

We left the shop with the Doctor grinning like an idiot. He looked a little better now, more like his normal self. Though not quite there yet, I thought.

"Where now?" he questioned.

"Now...It's investigation time." I stuffed my hands in my trench coat pockets and led him back to the office to collect the TARDIS (the Doctor had fixed it so he could control it from the sonic screwdriver and had moved it to the office.)

Almost as soon as we got into the office, the lift started up downstairs. It creaked and groaned as it made its way up and, again, stopped outside my office. I ducked my head back outside the TARDIS and frowned.

"Doctor, wait a minute would you?"

There was a short shadow cast through the small, frosted-glass window and a quiet but urgent knock on the wood. I skipped to the door and took out a key to unlock the door, fumbling in the dark for the lock. I opened it and there stood a short, brown haired girl in a red dress. She looked frightened, all wide-eyed and almost shaking.

"Hello..?" I said.

"Hi...I don't mean to intrude, only I just..." her eyes rolled back and she tipped forwards, falling limply into my arms.

"Doctor..." I called seemingly calmly into the TARDIS."Get out here. Now"

He skipped out, his new coat tails flying behind him.

"Yes?"

I nodded my head towards the unconscious girl in my arms. I mean really, it was quite obvious, I don't know how he hadn't noticed her.

"Oh..."

"Yes 'oh'. Now help me."

He nodded and lifted her legs and lifted her into the TARDIS as it was the only suitable place to set her down. Once the Doctor let go of her he just stared at her in awe for a while.

"Doctor? Is that her?"

He nodded but said nothing for the moment. I stood a little way away from him, my eyes darting between him and the girl. I didn't know which she was yet, Clara or Oswald, and my mind raced over all the possibilities of _what_ exactly she could be. I could say one thing though, she was definitely interesting.

After a short while she woke up. A little frown glazed over her features as she reached a hand towards her head and sat up slowly. We stared. She looked up, her mouth dropping open as if she had something to say. She didn't speak for a while

"Hello" I gave her a reassuring smile.

She pointed a finger around the console room, the quizzical frown still on her face. "Where am I?"

"The TARDIS," I replied. She nodded slowly but as if it made sense to her.

"And how did I-...he's staring at me." She looked at the Doctor warily.

"He does that. Ignore it. I'm Melody Malone." I stepped forward with my hand outstretched. She took it hesitantly.

"I know" she replied "I came to see you. I'm Clara."

So she was Clara then, I thought to myself. I raised a questioning eyebrow. "You came to see me?"

She nodded but said nothing more. I asked what for.

"Oh! I think I've got a case for you, Ms Malone." She still looked nervous but a little more comfortable. I smiled. _Another _case, this day was looking up.

"Oh yes?"

"Yes. You see, well, there's these things and," she paused and frowned again "this might not make any sense. I barely believe it myself"

"Oh, honey, I've seen lots of unbelievable things. I think I can manage one more."

"Moving statues." She said. My heart jumped and my breath caught in my throat. The Doctor looked at me and, for once, I couldn't hide the pain. _Not again..._


	5. Author

**Authors note:**

Please bear with, a new chapter is on the way! I've just been extremely busy (and stressed!) of late and haven't had much of a chance to write!

Thanks for your patience! x


	6. Chapter 6

I mentally shook myself and put the almost ice-cold mask on again. The Doctor sighed, he didn't like when I did that but, in that respect, he was a hypocrite. In truth, I had learnt it from him.

"Weeping Angels" I said slowly. Clara looked confused. "Clara, they're dangerous, sweetie."

She nodded. "I know."

"How?" the Doctor inputted.

She looked at him and tilted her head, her eyes flicking over him like she knew him from somewhere but couldn't quite place it. A frown forming on her features for a split second before disappearing as quickly as it had appeared. "Disappearances..."

I raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. Her brows furrowed.

"I mean, Mrs O'Leary, from the apartment above mine, she's disappeared. And, Mr Smith from the corner shop, he's gone too. They both disappeared without a trace" she looked nervous again "I only thought because I never saw the angels before and when they arrived...well weird things happened."

"You mean weird things apart from the disappearances?" I asked curiously. My stare seemed to be unsettling her as much as the Doctor was.

"Well, today for instance. It's why I'm here. I was scared. _Really _scared"

"Clara, dear, what happened?"

"The lights started flickering and...and the angels, they moved. S-so I ran here."

I nodded slowly. "We're going back."

The Doctor quickly nodded in agreement and Clara's eyes widened. She looked scared but defiant and, well, _brave_. I certainly respected that and I could tell the Doctor was going to like her.

We wasted no time at all getting ready to leave for her apartment block. I loaded my gun as if it would help. The Doctor scowled at me when I did that and I smiled sweetly back at him, shooting him a wink and a teasing air-kiss, letting him know that I wouldn't stop. I quickly made sure I had my Vortex Manipulator and left the TARDIS. The Doctor and Clara followed, Clara looking extremely unsettled.

Her apartment block wasn't far away so we walked. The Doctor said "He never took the TARDIS into battle" which was, of course, a lie. He just didn't want her getting 'hurt'. Clara frowned as he said it and raised a hand to her head as if she had forgotten something but was slowly remembering. I thought nothing of it at the time.

"Where were the angels then?" I asked, standing outside the building and typing in our locations coordinates into my VM. I knew that would come in helpful if I got sent back in time and, well, if the others got sent back, I could always _try_ to save them. I had to admit I felt a little guilty...

"The park over there but I can't see any right now." She strained on her tiptoes to look over towards the park.

"Well then, we'd better get over there then." I said and started to walk, my heels clicking on the pavement. Now that I thought about it that was the only sound I could hear...I decided to ignore that fact. For the moment at least.

The Doctor grabbed Clara's hand and ran after me. Clara just stumbled after him dazedly. I stopped at the edge of the darkened park and stared through the small gateway into the half-gloom.

"River...maybe we should go. I mean, how safe is this?"

I spun around to face him. "Don't you dare." He stared at me, wide-eyed.

"Remember what you told me once?" I asked quickly.

He stammered "W-What?"

"We _never_ run away." I quoted him with ease, a slight hint of urgency in my voice.

He didn't respond just moved his jaw from side to side, fixed his bowtie then nodded quickly. I gave him a reassuring nod and turned to walk into the park, staying in the barely sufficient light from the street lamps and pulling out a small torch. I walked to the centre of a large grass area and stood observing the darkness in silence. The Doctor and Clara followed but only stood at the edge of the grass and looked past me.

"Well?" I called out to Clara. "Where were they?" she turned to face me and gestured over her shoulder.

"Just around the edges..." she replied shakily. I nodded and shone my torch in the direction she had pointed.

It was a few moments before I noticed the Doctor tense and stare intently behind me. I frowned.

"Sweetie?"

"River...get over here. Now please." He said, never blinking. I shook my head defiantly. I knew what was behind me. I'd seen how it worked.

"River!" he said urgently and almost pleadingly. Again I shook my head, staying completely still.

"Doctor, I know what I'm doing. I promise." I said reassuringly though my voice wavered slightly.

"River, _please_" he said again as he struggled not to blink.

"Sweetie...Blink."

He blinked.


End file.
